Cybermagick Augments
Cybermagick History Even with the high tech levels of the 25th Century, there are still great mysteries out there: one of them is Cybermagick. Barely understood, even by the greatest minds in the Inner Universe, cybermagick augments are mysterious devices, which can only be constructed, replicated, installed and properly used by full-fledged cybermages, and are perhaps centuries ahead of ordinary cybernetic technology. When utilized by Cybermages, these augments can produce dazzling effects that range from the projection of explosive bolts of thermal energy, to the construction of elaborate hardlight illusions, to even the creation of localized gravitic anomalies... which makes it no wonder why these secretive societies and technoarcane enclaves have become such a hot topic for discussion these days. Common Types Of Cybermagickal Enhancements Information on Cybermagickal enhancements is few and far between, as the only possible conduit for Cybermagick research is within Cybermage cadavers, which are rare; due to security precautions within the enhancements themselves, Cybermagickal augments will self-destruct upon host termination. There are isolated incidents, however, where Cybermage cadavers have been recovered, which loans itself to these findings. Cyberpathic Augmentation Cyberpathic augments are installed directly into the brain near the Corpus Callosum, where they have access the the greatest number of neural pathways within the brain. These augments are based off of the common neural interface systems used by Engineers; these Cybermagickal versions, however, are completely wireless, allowing for remote control of any networkable system. The augments themselves are very powerful, capable of wirelessly controlling even the most complex of systems from amazing distances approaching 150 yards. The enhancements themselves are incredibly hard to trace and locate, lending to the Cybermage a semse of anonymity, although it does take much mental strain to use the augment on a constant basis; if nearby machinery is acting in an erratic or uncharacteristic way, be sure to take a look around to see if anyone is deep in thought, as he or she may be cyberpathically controlling the machine. Cyberupgrade Booster One of the more commonly encountered types of Cybermagical enhancements is the Cyberupgrade. This type of enhancement makes possible for Cybermages to tap into the excess energy created by their bodies in order to increase basic abilities such as their strength or speed for a short amount of time. There is little known about the enhancements themselves due to their small size and tendency to shatter when removed from the host tissue, but it is commonly accepted that cyberupgrades are injected directly into the area they affect and remain inactive until the activation command is sent through the nerves surrounding them. It is hard to detect an opponent augmented with boosting cyberupgrades due to the fact that in the upgrades' inert stage they are indistinguishable from other foreign objects that could possibly be lodged inside the skin (a common problem due to the large amount of people who have either survived gunfights or have had tracking chips embedded on their person). Common are the reports of unassuming prisoners escaping from mercenaries using unprecedented strength or cunning and then fleeing on foot at speeds that would be impossible for an average member of any species. One such report is as follows: I'd tracked the target to an outlying farm on Eodan and was walking up to his door when he suddenly dashed out a back window. I jumped back on my clunker and chased him across the plains at full speed for twenty minutes before he suddenly stopped and collapsed. I turned around and drove back to his body, I was feeling relieved that my ride barely outlasted him; so I took a good look at him, he was mostly dead, but his legs were still twitching and were all swolen. I realised that he had to be some kind of cybermage and was worth far more than those losers back in town were willing to pay, so I quietly left the planet to find someone who was willing to buy his sorry hide for top dollar Less Common Enhancements Hardlight Field A barrier of hardlight that is somehow generated around the body of the Cybermage by a series of tiny needlelike enhancements embedded throughout the Cybermage's nerve endings. Hardlight fields can be used for armor, basic clothing, stealth, or even to mimic the appearance of others. Insights into the workings of hardlight fields are highly sought after due to the vast potential presented by the idea of a compact, versatile method of personal hardlight control. Category:Technology Category:Cybermagick